Rainbows Flooding In
by BluzSunshine
Summary: Seventeen years ago, Bella was killed by a vampire as Edward was far away, buying something special for her. Heartbroken, Edward vowed never to love again, and sealed up his feelings. Now, a new girl is in town, much like Bella was before, but different in every way. Alice and Rosalie introduce her as a friend, not a girlfriend candidate. Will Edward fall in love, or fall apart? OC
1. Chapter 1: New Girl

**Hello! I'm Sunshine, the lovely author. **

**This, as you probably read, is a Twilight Fanfic. Yay! I hope you enjoy.**

**Oh, and…**

**Disclaimer: BluzSunshine owns NOTHING. Well, except for her room and all her stuff and her cell phone and any OCs you see. Like the main character. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer who is a pretty awesome writer, even though she gets so much crap for writing Twilight. **

**[On to the story]**

Edward POV

Bella… I can't believe she… That vampire… Why would nobody save her? My beautiful Bella… I love you so much… I want to go to her… My family stops me every time I try to go to the Volturi. Bella… Beautiful indeed… I will miss you so much… Time to go to the funeral.

**-Seventeen years later-**

"Guys, I have to introduce somebody to you." Alice announced one lunch time, Rosalie nodding beside her in agreement. Great.

"Come on Alice, again? I'm not going to date anybody ever again." I told her, irritated. This is how it always starts, my two sisters telling us that they will introduce a person, show us a pretty and annoying girl, and by the end of the week she has run away sobbing.

Alice rolls her eyes at me, thinking about how stubborn I am and that it has nothing to do with dating. "Edward, it has nothing to do with DATING you. This is the new girl, remember? The girl who has been at this school for a week? She's been hiding out in the library, but she's in most of our classes. She isn't frightened by us and is really funny. She isn't very liked in this school so I thought that she could sit with us. You know, so she doesn't feel unappreciated and commit suicide?" Huffing, irritated, she smiles at somebody behind me, who Emmett and Jasper are staring at with their mouths open, and who smells delicious. "Don't worry, they won't bite."

Nothing. I hear nothing from behind me, just like with Bella. My beautiful Bella. I turn around to see the WEIRDEST person I have ever been introduced to.

Long, wavy frizzy hair to her knees which curls at the ends, I look down to see worn black converse high-tops. Moving my gaze upwards, I see rainbow stockings to end above the knees, a dark jean skirt, a dark blue shirt with white highlights and a broken bright green heart on her chest, a black and dark green zip-up hoodie, a necklace with red lips that have vampire teeth, hah, funny. Then I look into the most gorgeous adorable face I have ever seen with stormy gray eyes with full, dark lashes (mascara, probably), pouty pink lips, and REALLY nerdy black glasses. Then I realize that she is really short.

"What is this, Alice, bringing a middle-schooler to meet us?" I ask with a small laugh. The girl's mouth turns into a frown, her once wide in surprise eyes narrow in anger.

"I HAPPEN ta be in sophomore year, idiot." The girl speaks in a SOUTHERN accent, folding her arms over her chest. "An' YOU are a jerk."

Emmett laughs. "She is right you know, Edward, you are kind of being a jerk."

She smiles at him. "Thank you. Anyways, my name is Celestia Northwood, I know, weird last name, you can call me whatever you like. I honestly don't care what you call me." She sets down a tray next to me piled high with food and sugary stuff.

"That's really unhealthy, Cel." Rosalie murmurs, looking at the tray with a raised eyebrow.

Celestia giggles, saying, "I know!" Her bangs fall into her eyes, and she pushes them out of the way absent mindedly. I still can't hear anything, and she looks at me and smiles mischievously. If I didn't know any better, I would say that her eyes turned rainbow for a second. Ridiculous, people's eyes don't suddenly become rainbow.

"So, Celestia… Where did you move here from?" Jasper asks, staring at her long blonde hair.

"From Vaginya." What did she just say?

"Virginia?" He asks, wondering why her accent is so thick.

Celestia nods, "Yep. Vaginya." Emmett starts laughing, and she looks at him with wide, curious eyes. She gives him the most radiant smile, and then bites viciously into a pizza, finishing it within thirty seconds. Uhm, wow. "Oh, and, Rose, if you don't want it, can I have your soda?"

She pushes the entire tray towards the new girl, who grins WIDE and starts gobbling down the food. She bites into a cupcake and gets icing on her nose.

Alice laughs and points to her nose. "I think you have something there." Then her gaze goes blank, face relaxing into a neutral expression. In her vision, I see Celestia falling backwards, her head slamming onto the ground of the cafeteria.

While this is happening, Celestia is trying to lick the icing off her nose and failing miserably. She keeps leaning farther and farther backwards, Emmett laughing still and cheering her on. Then she wobbles. "Woah… Woah!" And with a crash, she falls to the floor, hitting the back of her head and something rainbow comes from where she it. Looking like a liquid rainbow, it smells intoxicating. Like… blood.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hospital

**Hello! I couldn't wait to update the next day or something, so I'll update anyways. I'm glad that I have a reader and a reviewer! This is so exciting! There's always one person who will love it. Or at least like it enough to review. So, I will be a review-begger and ask for reviews, favs, and anything else you can think of. Even flames are okay. It will hurt my feelings, but whatever floats your boat. **

**I love the name Celestia. It is a pretty name, ja? Oh, and just so you know, I apologize for any Out Of Characterness. I really do, I don't mean to.**

**Disclaimer: As much as it pains me to say this… Just kidding. Everything but the characters I own (like Celestia) belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Team Edward indeed. But Team Jacob will be in here too, in a certain place… Maybe Seth as well. And by that, I mean they get romance too.**

Edward POV, of course.

The rainbow puddle on the floor smells so good… Delicious, intoxicating, like candy and sugar and roses. But why is it RAINBOW? Blood is supposed to be red! I want to drink it all up… Wonderful.

Alice yells at us, "Get out of here! I'll call the hospital!" Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and I, blood thirsty, drag ourselves out of the cafeteria, acting panicked. But before we left, we heard her say, "Celestia, I need you to calm down and focus on turning your blood red. C'mon, you can do it…"

Celestia POV

Pain. Something I am used to, which is familiar. My vision is all blurry as I hear people around me chattering, not yet noticing my little accident. It is hard to be cheerful when I can't properly think.

"Celestia, I need you to calm down and focus on turning your blood red. C'mon, you can do it…" Alice, my friend, says softly, soothingly to me.

That reminds me of the unusual property of my blood. Well, one of them. Concentrate, Celestia Katherine Northwood. I close my eyes, which will probably worry Alice, and focus my attention on the blood pumping within my veins, the rainbow flooding inside, and I will it with my mind to turn red. The normal tingling feeling fills me with a somewhat euphoric joy as the rays of light bounce away from the normally color absorbent blood, so it is a human red. Such an alluring color.

Alice pulls out her phone. I can't see it, for my eyes are arguing with me, staying closed, but I can hear it, each boop and beep as she pulls up her dialer on the phone and dials the hospital. "Hello? We need an ambulance at Monroe High School? A girl fell in the cafeteria and hurt her head badly. Thank you very much." She gives the address, mostly unneeded in this small town in Maine, and then hangs up, musing to herself.

The pain is almost unbearable. It hurts so much, there is a ringing in my ears which gives my head a dull ache, high pitched and annoying. Nobody else seems to hear it, like when I was younger and at some points I would hear the ringing or the air move. So it must be inside my head, as a reaction to me slamming my head on the ground. Is there still frosting on my nose? No matter.

"A-Alice…" I mumbled very softly. "It hurts. I-I can't think." Now that I think about it, which I guess is really funny for my current state, I only know that boy's name. The one with the caramel brownish red hair, Edward. He's rather annoying. I can tell it is because he hurts inside.

Alice sighs softly, smoothing my bangs from my forehead with her cold touch. "I know, just hold on." She is trying not to breathe. I'm sorry for her, she told me she hates the smell of blood. It does smell rusty and disgusting sometimes…

Oh gosh, here come the guys with the stretcher. With the help of Alice, they get me onto the stretcher. The cafeteria is dead silent. My eyes finally gave me permission to open, so I look up at the guys with the stretcher, and one of them smiles at me. "I-It hurts…" I whisper to him, tears starting to brim at the corners of my stinging eyes. He looks at me with pity in that smile.

I am loaded into the stretcher, Alice getting in up front, probably so she couldn't smell the dried blood back here. I am driven to the hospital, hopefully to save my life. I can't help it, I succumb to the darkness of unconsciousness.

**-In 3 hours and 25 minutes, at the hospital-**

Still Celestia

My eyes open blearily to show a blurred white room. What… Where am I? Oh, the hospital. Where are my glasses? Where are they?

"You're awake." Rosalie's voice comes from nearby.

I point my head in the direction the sound came from. "Rose… My glasses, where are my glasses?" I hold out my hand and the glasses are put into them. I have contacts, I just think my glasses are cute. Like the movie theater glasses fad a year or so back. No matter, I have to get back to the subject at hand.

"You haven't been passed out for long, if you were wondering about that, just a few hours." Rosalie tells me, touching my hand, which twitches afterwards.

"I-is my blood still red…?" I ask her, wanting to know if I should start running now.

She nods in response, and I sigh in relief. I don't have to move again, my secret is mostly safe. But now the rest of the Cullen and Hale family know my secret, except the parents, and they will probably find out soon. What should I do?

A beautiful blonde doctor walks in, consulting his clipboard. "Hello, Celestia is it?" Ah, the Cullen family father. Must be, since he is so beautiful, and he IS a doctor.

I nod, and then wince. "Hello, Dr. Cullen, as you probably already know, I hurt. A lot." Frowning, I look at him, my vision all blurry again.

At this, he laughs. "I see. Well, lets check that head wound. It has stopped bleeding, I believe." He moves my head to see the blood-stained back, and hums to himself. "The cut is okay, and should heal nicely. Already scabbing over, in fact."

He looks up at from shrieking and thudding from the hallway. "What the-"

A tall woman with black hair, dark red eyes, and a scowl slams the door open, and storms in. She quickly walks over and slaps me across the mouth. "You IDIOT! Getting in a hospital and showing your blood to the entire town, then not informing me and having me have to search for you!"

My mouth stings, but I can't rub it, stunned, being held to the bed by her hand on my chest, which hurts a lot. "Hello, Mother."


	3. Chapter 3: Angry Mothers Are Never Good

**Bonjour! Welcome back to Rainbows Flooding In. First, I would like to thank **_**ForeverTwilightWriter**_** for reviewing, and I suppose favoriting and subbing. I didn't think that anybody would actually like this Fic, but then again, I only have two chapters and it HAS only been up since yesterday. Whatevs!**

**I have big plans for this fic, but I have a question for anybody reading. Does this story confuse you? What could I do to make it better? For Seth, should I pair him with- A. Celestia's younger sister, B. The librarian's daughter or C. Celestia's Older Sister's friend's sister from Virginia (Vaginya)? **

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Twilight, or the characters within. I do, however, own all OCs and the fictional town that I have still not named. I should get around to doing that…**

**[ON TO THE STORY]**

Rosalie POV

This woman… Is Celestia's mother? Such a violent woman… Wait a second. She smells like-

Celestia POV (I wasn't going to reveal that to you)

I look up at my tall and beautiful mother, and then turn to Dr. Cullen and Rose. "Rose, Dr. Cullen, could my mother and I have a moment alone?" I was not looking forward to what would happen next. My mother looks very angry, after all, and her eyes are so dark. Uh oh, I'm in trouble. I didn't mean to get stuck in the hospital. That won't be good enough of an excuse to her.

Dr. Cullen nods, leaving the room, Rosalie, looking worried, leaves with him, and shuts the door softly. My mother watches them leave, then turns to me. "Celestia," she says with an angry face, "You should have come home instead of staying here." Her eyes flash dangerously, a bad sign.

"I know Mom." I say with a sigh, and then I hold out my wrist. "I am sorry, mother." I close my eyes and wait, knowing that I will not have to wait for long.

Edward POV

I tap my foot, anxiously waiting for Carlisle and Rosalie, not really worried about the girl, but at the same time, I have this nagging feeling… Alice is worried too, pretending to read a book as she waits and worries. Emmett and Jasper don't really care, talking to each other about football. Seriously? Football while waiting to hear if a girl you just met has brain damage?

Rosalie and Carlisle walk into the waiting room, but Celestia is nowhere to be seen. We all get up and walk over, but my eyes widen with the news Rosalie is about to give us, and with the fact we left them alone, I mean, they left Celestia and her mother alone. "…Celestia's mother is a vampire. She isn't a vegetarian either." Rosalie murmurs to us in a low voice, one that a human couldn't normally hear. Alice goes blank again, her vision of Celestia running to our house in the rain, being watched by shape shifters from the reservation in Forks, and a dark haired woman running after her. She's afraid, and trips of course. Then the vision fades.

"We need to go get her." Alice says in an urgent voice, she and Jasper already heading towards Celestia's room. Of course, Carlisle and I follow, with Rosalie and Emmett behind us. When we reach her room, the light inside is no longer on. Alice grabs the handle and flings the door open.

When we walk in, we see that when the door opened, Celestia jumped, hastily putting her hands under the hospital sheet. The window in the room is wide open, curtains flowing in the breeze and Celestia's hair being lifted some as well. She smiles a relaxing smile. "Hey guys, you just missed my mother. She told me to say goodbye for her. Oh, and Alice, she said that a sleepover today would be fine. Actually, she told me to sleep over at your house, and to ask if my siblings could stay over as well." She acts as if nothing is wrong, but is fidgeting slightly.

Alice nods. "Well, Car- Dad would have to say yes or no to that." I look at her like she's insane. Is she insane? Letting a human stay over at OUR house? What if she asks questions? HAS ALICE LOST HER MIND?

"That would be okay with me." Carlisle says, "You are welcome to stay at our house, Celestia, and your siblings as well." Has my family completely lost their heads and forgotten who we are? Honestly, what is wrong with my family?

She sighs in relief. "Thank you, my mother has to be out of town for the next few days, and I didn't want to stay home alone with my younger siblings."

"Where's your dad?" Emmett asks rather insensitively, but at this, Celestia just smiles this little sad, heartbreaking smile, and says nothing. Don't tell me I'm falling for this weirdo, this clutzy annoying girl! The silence is probably the most annoying, or how she's sad and doesn't tell us about it… But then again, she did just meet us… Celestia smells delicious, though, so I should keep my distance… Who am I KIDDING? That didn't work out with Bella, and probably will not work out with Celestia. It is crazy, how similar they are. Well, at least Bella had more sense and wasn't as strange as Celestia is. Oh gosh, now I'm comparing them…

"-ward. EDWARD!" Alice is saying, snapping her fingers in front of my face. How long was I stuck in my thoughts?

I smile at her, and say, "Yes, Alice?" She rolls her eyes, and Celestia giggles softly. Giggles! What is she, five?

"I was saying how you should take her home in your car, since you know that Rosalie's car is full for us and you drove to school by yourself." She turns to Celestia. "How did you get to school anyways?"

Celestia shrugs. "I walked. Exercise, you know?" Isn't she worried about getting mugged or kidnapped? She looks like a little girl, too fragile to protect herself. Wait, she doesn't even seem bright enough to know the danger of bleeding in front of my family!

"You are NOT doing that anymore." I say in an ordering tone, and my family starts raising eyebrows, but I ignore them. I lean over to Celestia, and whisper, "You are going to be riding home with me, and from now on I will bring you to school. Aren't you worried that you could be mugged, kidnapped or even raped?" I semi-glare at her as if scolding a child, and she stiffens.

"Fine, fine, you can take me home and to school from now on, whatever floats your boat." She says with a smile, and I smell a fresh scent of blood on her… Vampire venom as well, though it is diluted and slowly disappearing…?

I draw back and sigh. "Come on, lets go to the Cullen house. See you guys there." Celestia rolls her eyes and swings out of bed, Carlisle giving her the okay to leave the hospital, then he exits from the room. Now around Celestia's wrist is a ribbony bandage-like thing that is black with neon orange smiley faces. Lovely. I snort at this, and she gives me a curious glance, but ignores me, walking out of the room, trying to match my quick pace with long strides, giggling under her breath as if the world is funny. Weird girl.

Celestia POV

I am so glad they haven't figured me out yet. Or my mother's secret. At least, I hope they haven't. What if they have? I don't like worrying… Argh! Looks like I'm going home with Moody McMoodypants. Lol, that sounds funny. Moody McMoodypants. I start walking faster with longer strides to mimic him, laughing to myself quietly about his nickname and the fact that I'm mimicking him. It is quite funny, even though he will think I'm a psycho after this. Oh well, I'm a weirdo and I know it. I also don't care.

"Wait! Can we stop by my house first?" I say as we leave the hospital.

"What for?" Edward asks me, clueless to the fact that I happen to need CLOTHES. Makeup, books, paper and my laptop too, not to mention picking up my brothers and sister.

I roll my eyes at him. "Clothes, makeup, books, paper, my laptop, and my siblings, duh," I tell him, just a little bit irritated.

He sighs. "Fine, we'll go to your house. Address, please." I carefully say my address, making sure I don't slip up and say the wrong thing or mispronounce it.

We get to his car and he opens the door for me, and I collapse lazily onto the seat inside. He laughs quietly in that mysterious, charming way and shuts the door, going around to the other side, opening the door, sitting down and turning on the car, classical music pouring out of the speakers, making me jump slightly to the unexpected, loud music. He turns it down. "Sorry," he says to me in his melodic, smooth voice. "I forgot it was so loud."

I nod. "It is okay, I'm used to loud music." He pulls out of the parking space and starts to drive. I hum softly to the music I haven't heard before, but I think it has meaning to him, since he looks so sad as he listens to it. I sing softly to myself a lullaby my father used to sing before I went to sleep when I was little.

He looks at me for a second, then turns off the music. I barely notice, however, and just keep singing to myself. After a few seconds, he hums the melody to himself, and puts his attention back on the road. It is nice, this little moment between us, one of calm and understanding. As my little sister would put it, it was a moment where we could 'just be'.


	4. Chapter 4: Into the Vampire's Den

**Well, to start off, I will answer a question, though already PM'd to the asker, here. The chance of CelestiaXEdward in this story is about 65:35. 65% likely, 35% unlikely. Oh, who am I kidding, it is actually about 90%, unless I drop this story or decide to break Edward's cold, unbeating heart again. **

**I have two favs and follows, yaaaay! Thank you so much for the reviews, even the Guest (D? Really?) who decided to review. Reviews make me happy in my tummy. They are delicious for breakfast. **

**My chapters keep getting longer and longer in words, I swear…**

**Disclaimer: I've said this before, and I will say it again: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. The lovely Stephanie Meyers does. P.S. I own the OCs and I have no idea if I have spelled her name right.**

**[FORWAAARD March!]**

Edward POV

This girl… I don't even know HOW to describe her. A lunatic, a crazy, music loving, adorable lunatic. Yes, I said adorable. It is true, she is adorable, and nobody but crazy idiots can deny it. Apparently, this means most of the high school I am attending, since she seems to be hated, probably for her eccentricity.

The song she sang struck a chord in me. I can't explain it, it was like something familiar yet a song so unexpected nobody could even understand her reasoning behind it. Being unable to read her is more frustrating than being unable to read Bella. Bella was at least a little normal, Celestia is waaaay out there. Crazy psychopathic clutz. I can't help but insult her to deny everything I feel. I love Bella, and I will never love anybody else again, ESPECIALLY not this childish shortie.

"Hey, Edward, my house is right there." Celestia says in her soft, cute girly voice, and points to a depressing two –story house with all the windows covered by dark, heavy curtains, velvet, maybe? There is a tall wrought-iron fence around the property, and there is a garage that looks barely touched. The ray of sunshine that is Celestia lives HERE? Of all places, she lives in a dark, haunted house-like place? Unbelievable.

But it is believable, since Celestia presses a button attached to her bag that opens the gate to the driveway. She presses the button again to shut the gates behind us. I park easily, since my car is a very, very good car. I get out first, opening her door for her and smiling slightly at her, because she is somewhat of a lady. She pulls out a ring of keys as she walks up to her house, jumping slightly over the cracks in the sidewalk to her house, and inserting the keys into the doorknob and turning, opening the door with a flourish and a shouted, "I'M HOME!"

"Celestia's homeeeee!" Three voices chime and children run up hugging her, thinking of various things, like '_Who's that guy behind Celestia_' and _'What's for dinner?_' I think that they are cute, just like their older sister. Now that I think about it, the oldest-looking one, the girl with short brown hair, is TALLER than Celestia, and so are the boys. That is kind of funny.

"Edward, these are my siblings. Lilian, fifteen-" the oldest waves slightly. "She's only a year younger than me. David, thirteen-" The boy with the curly dirty blonde hair smiles at me brightly. "Then there is Eddie, or Edmund, eleven. Mom was really into Narnia at the time." She points at the youngest with the bright blue eyes and black, wavy hair. "They are my family, other than my Mother. Guys, go get packed, we're staying at my friend's house until Mom comes home," Celestia says with a small smile as the siblings cheer and dash upstairs.

Her family is… interesting. So is this living room. It is really dark, and it looks like most of the light bulbs have gone out. I get a small thought from Celestia, as her gaze drifts to where I am glancing. '_Must replace those,_' she is silent once more, which might be extremely interesting, though her thought was mediocre.

"I'll be goin' upstairs to get my stuff, can ya just stay here or wander if you please?" Her sentence structure is rather strange, but she seems to be distracted, and she dashes upstairs, her feet pounding into the ground. This makes me chuckle, for it is kind of cute, but it must be normal for her. My gaze starts to wander as I look at the pictures, smell the different people that have lived here, including the vampiric smell of her mother, and the rough smell of something else… I get distracted by movement in the corner of my eye, which is Edmund holding a suitcase and fidgeting slightly.

"Ready to go." He mumbles, looking down at his hands, thinking, '_Gosh, this is awkward, going to my sister's boyfriend's house while Mom is having her blood vacation._' That's what they thought I was? Her boyfriend? No, that's not what I am, sorry little boy.

Celestia slides down the banister, puts two suitcases by the door, then runs back up the stairs. How much suitcases will she have…? "I bet one just for shoes." Edmund replies softly, "Yes, you did just say that out loud." … Great, I said that out loud? Celestia comes downstairs with a suitcase, her school bag, a guitar case, a violin case, and another tote that looks to be full of books.

"Finally got everything I need!" She says with a grin and then a giggle. "I better go help Lils and Dave, but I dun wanna…" Celestia throws herself onto the couch, acting as if she has passed out. Edmund chuckles lightly at her antics, but this might be normal for her family.

"Edmund, can you go get that… Thing… That I bring to school every day?" Celestia says after a few seconds, and Edmund walks up the stairs like a normal person as David slides down with a suitcase, a bag, and a trombone case. Is the entire family musical?

Lillian comes down the stairs, trying to not slip, 'Don't slip, don't slip, don't slip-' and is carrying two suitcases, a bag with books in it, her school bag, and electric base on her back, an amp, and drumsticks in a pouch at her side. I go over there and help her, of course. Celestia moved to get up, but she saw I got it, so she went back to playing dead. Honestly, you would think a responsible older sister would get up and help. But then again, she isn't exactly the most responsible person in the world.

Edmund finally comes down with a bag full of art supplies, a bag full of CDs and tapes, and a portable stereo that is painted all over with random things, for example the speakers are painted with red hearts. We are FINALLY ready to go. Well, we have to get the suitcases in my car. Where did they think I'd put that stuff? We go outside to see Emmett's car in her driveway instead of my Volvo. I bet Alice had something to do with this. Celestia raises an eyebrow, but the siblings seem excited to see such a big car, so she rolls her eyes and lets it go, but I have a feeling she'll bring it up again sometime.

We shove all the stuff into the car with no problem, and then Lillian, David, and Edmund get in with no problem. But when Celestia walks up to her seat, she frowns, then looks at me with the saddest most adorable expression, like a kicked puppy. I can't help but laugh, and grab her by the waist, lifting her into the jeep. I buckle her in, much like I did with Bella, and go around to the other side, opening the door and starting the car, since the keys were left in the car for us. She presses the button and the gates open again, when we leave she closes them, and then we are on our way.

Celestia takes one look at the expensive radio station, smiles cryptically, and changes the station to some awful pop station. Is she torturing me? But she and the kids sing along to every song, laughing and giggling. To some people, their giggling would be extremely annoying. To me, their giggling is soothing, and reminds me that I wish Bella had siblings that she got along with.

We pull into the driveway and before we even stop the siblings are unbuckling themselves to get out, getting ready to open the door. "Woah! Wait for me to park the car, you guys!" I say instinctively, and the three grin at me with not-so-innocent smiles. As soon as the car turns off, they are out the door and into the house, while Celestia, being able to use a high-tech radio, is not able to unbuckle herself from the car. She sighs and gives me this look, which basically tells me, 'Get me the hell out of this car!' So I oblige. I unbuckle her, and she opens the door, looking down as if she is about to jump off a cliff, then jumps out of the car, being caught by Emmett who wasn't there before.

She laughs. "Howdy! Thank you for catchin' me." Celestia is all smiles when people are nice to her, apparently.

Emmett sets her down on the ground and ruffles her hair. "No problem little lady, Alice is waiting for you." Celestia's grin gets wider, she thanks him, and runs off, blonde hair flying.

"I think you should keep this one." He says to me, out of the blue, while thinking of Rosalie.

"Shut up, Emmett." I punch him on the shoulder, like real men do, and I walk after the adorable blonde psycho. "Celestia! Be careful for god's sake, you just got out of the hospital!"


	5. Chapter 5: Laughter is Good For Parties

**I'm getting tired of writing stuffs in here. I mean, nothing really happens in the DAY that I write these. -_- Not exactly the best plan, you know? But if I stop writing these for even a day, I'll forget about them or drop the story. Very few people want that. **

**So! I have decided who Jacob is imprinted to instead of Renesmee. Yes. It shall be Celestia's older sister. XD Also, Maplestory is a really good game, if you want to play with meh, I'm Broa (I think), level 50 Phantom, DarkSunLyria. I don't care if you're a noob; I'm not uncool like that. So chat me up or something, I'll probably be leveling with my sister, who to decide her name, slammed her hand on the keyboard. Seriously. The beginning is safd and then some more letters like grgrt. :3**

**Disclaimer: I STILL do not own any part of Twilight (Stephanie Meyers does and is probably making millions) I own any Original Characters like Celestia, her siblings, teachers and losers at the highschool, etc. LOLS. Oh, and The Veronicas own Everything I'm Not. I just make my beloved puppets sing it. XD**

**[On to the Story!]**

Celestia POV 

Wow! Edward's house is so pretty. This is a big house though. I don't want to get lost. "Hey, Edward!" I yell back at him. "I need you ta show me around your house!" He walks in, suddenly wary. I have no idea why, but maybe he has a few things missing in that pretty head of his.

"Whyyyy?" Edward asks me in a slow, drawling tone. HAH! My accent is getting to him. That is quite funny, because his stiff way of speaking is getting to me. Stupid wonderful pretty boy. He's so cute, hehe.

"Because I get lost easily," I start, gesturing my hands as I speak, "an' it will be bad if I get lost and it is all your fault because I was never shown around." My hands continue to flail. It is a rather bad habit of mine, one I do not wish to have, but I can't help it. What he did next, however, probably would be the best shock I've had in months.

Edward grabs my hands, and murmurs in that dazzlingly handsome voice that feels like smooth chocolate being poured all over your body, "Stop doing that, it is distracting." I look at him with really wide eyes, so wide I'm sure I looked like a deer in headlights. I started to try to stammer something, then failed. Dammit, stop dazzling me, boy! He let go, faster than I would have liked, the cold of his fingertips feels rather nice against my horribly warm skin, and mutters in his velvet voice, "Sorry." Sorry? Who says that after holding somebody's hands?

"Sorry for what?" I asked him innocently, for I am quite innocent, and then smile. "For not showing me around? You can fix that by giving me a tour of your house, c'mon, please?" I hear some of the Cullens chuckle nearby, but I ignore them because I can.

He sighs at me, turns and makes a face at his siblings, and then tells me in a posh voice, "Follow me madam, for I will be showing you the famous Cullen house." I giggle at this, he's playing a game with me! Yay, I love it when people make fun of a certain fraise I say or something I do. Except when people say, 'That's what she said'. That just plain ticks me off.

"Why thank you sir." I reply in an even snootier posh accent, which has hints of British accent in it, but I bet I fail horribly at it, because my Australian friend tells me I fail at accents. He then laughs at me, and I pretend to look offended, but start laughing too, and then he starts walking towards a room which has no name. Yet.

"Well this, milady, is the room which we live in. There is a T.V, an X Box, and other assorted things of entertainment." He continues in the accent, and I nod appropriately and appreciatively at the wide open space with huge windows that are currently covered with curtains. It is bright and inviting, something my house has nothing of.

Edward keeps walking. "The kitchen, stocked with the finest foods this side of the United States." He gestures towards an unfinished kitchen, which is being redecorated.

I pause, and ponder the room. "Black, white and red. That is what it needs, daaaaaahling." I giggle at this looking at Edward, who is looking behind me.

"Thanks Celestia. Old fashioned kitchen style?" Alice asks from behind me, setting a hand on my shoulder in a friendly way.

"IT STARTS WITH THE SHOULDER!" I shout at the top of my lungs, and then laugh hysterically at the Cullens' expression. "Your… ha… Face!" I fall to the ground, clutching at my stomach, laughing like a boss.

Alice rolls her eyes. "With a hint of modern, chrome appliances?" I nod with a completely red face, laughing so hard there are tears in the corners of my eyes.

"It wasn't even all that funny!" Edward protests, which makes me laugh harder, rolling onto my back and kicking at the ground as I laugh.

"Quick, the patient needs sedation! Diagnosis: Too much laughing gas." Carlisle, home from work, says in a flat, slightly urgent tone which makes me laugh harder, rolling around on the floor, eyes watering and face tomato red, my hands still at my stomach which is starting to ache from all this laughing.

Emmett comes up from behind, kneeling and poking my stomach, and saying, "We now have enough laughter to power Monster's Incorporated for two and a half years!"

That, of course makes me laugh even harder and louder, and I say in a strangled voice, "Monster's Inc reference!" My face is really heated up now; I think my lungs might explode.

Alice sighs, and grabs me by the elbow, lifting me to my feet as I laugh, and I lean on her as I laugh and laugh and laugh. "Celestia, calm down, breathe." So I do. I focus on breathing, and I slowly stop laughing… Until I look at the Cullens' faces and I start laughing ALL over again. Alice gets me to calm down again, and then asks me, "Better?" in a sweet voice.

I nod. "Better." Then I sigh in relief. "Phew! That was a lot of laughing!" Alice arches an eyebrow at this, but the rest of the Cullens nearby chuckle at me, for I posed, legs in a v, and hands on my hips, my 'hero pose'. "But the hero never gives up! Oh, Alice, I need to show you somethin'!" I add, saying this to Alice as an afterthought.

"Hey, sis! C'mere and see what I found!" Lils says, walking up and dragging me by my hands to another room. I am now looking at HEAVEN. Instruments, amps, good acoustics, I AM IN LOVE WITH THIS FAMILY. Edward and Alice followed us, and upon looking at my face, chuckle.

"This is perfect for what I was gonna show ya, Alice!" I say excitedly, giggling madly on purpose, and I pick up a guitar, plugging it into an amp. "Lils, TVS, EIN." I say to her, and she goes over to a drum set and pulls out her custom drumsticks. "1…2…1, 2, 3, 4." I say to her in a slight Japanese accent, and start strumming on the guitar. After a while, she starts on the drums, which is my cue to start singing.

"Oh no, don't go changing," I start, not using my normal higher voice and using a deeper, smooth voice that is appropriate for the song. "That's what you told me from the start." I smile as I sing, for I truly love to sing. "Thought you were something different, that's when it all just fell apart." I frown at this, thinking of the lyrics and my life, for there is meaning behind the words for me. "Like you're so perfect." I get this bitter, angry look on my face. "And I can't measure up…" I look down at my guitar, sad-angry expression still on my face. "But I'm not perfect." I look up at my "audience" which has grown since I last looked at them. "Just all messed up." I shake my hair out of the way, and get ready to sing louder and hit the notes louder, and Lils brings up the drum beat. "I was losing myself to somebody else, but now I see… I don't wanna pretend, so this is the end, of you and me-eh." I smile sadly, taking a breath. "'Cause the girl… That you want… 'Cause she's everything, everything... I'm not." I shrug and continue to play the rift.

"It's not like I need somebody… Tellin' me where to go at night." I look SUPER bitter right there, like I'm telling an ex-boyfriend off. In a way, I am. "Don't worry you'll find somebody… Someone to tell how to live their life." I get ready for the chorus. "'Cause you're so perfect, and no one measures up. Yeah all by yourself…" At this, Lils and I sing together, her voice lower than mine, kind of like yelling. "And all messed up!" I sing again. "I was losing myself to somebody else, but now I see… I don't wanna pretend, so this is the end… Of you and me… 'Cause the girl! That you want! She was tearin' us apart! 'Cause she's everything, everything… I'm not" Lils echoes not, and then I start shout-singing angrily. "Now wait a minute! Because of you, I never knew all the things that I had…" Insulting my mother here. Yep, that's for her.

"Hey, don't you get it? I'm not going anywhere with you tonight, 'cause this. Is. My. Life. " Strumming lazily again, the pause in the music. Lils joins here as the music clashes angrily for the ending. "I was losing myself to somebody else, but now I see… I don't wanna pretend, so this is the end, of you and me, eh. 'Cause the girl! That you want! She was tearin' us apart! 'Cause she's everything, everything I'M NOOOOOOOOOT!" Lils drags it on as I continue to sing. "But now I see… I don't wanna pretend, so this is the end, of you and me… Cause the girl! That you want! She was tearin' us apart! 'Cause she's everything…" My voice gets softer and softer as the music stops. "Everything… I'm not." The final guitar sound and we're done. I smile at Alice, and then she starts clapping, followed by Rosalie, followed by a new woman that is standing there, watching, who appeared at some point, followed by Emmett, followed by Carlisle, followed by Jasper. Yet Edward stays silent. I look at him, and he is staring at me with piercing eyes, trying to figure me out. I can almost see the wheels turning in his head.

"That was great, Cel! You did awesome too, Lils." Alice says, and Lils nods her way in thanks and recognition, and walks off to find my brothers. "How long did you practice?"

I go over and unplug the guitar from the amp, then set it back down in the holder. "Ah, about a month and three weeks."

"A month and three weeks, and you're already that good? That's amazing!" Alice praises me.

I smile. "When you're an insomniac, you get a lot of things done." All the Cullens freeze, staring at me. "What? What's wrong with insomnia? I have issues, okay?" I get all grumpy, crossing my arms and biting my lip. The Cullens walk off to do whatever they were doing before, except Alice and Edward.

Alice looks at me sympathetically. "Insomnia, huh? That's why you sleep in first period, isn't it?"

"Yeah, thanks for lending me notes, by the way." I smile at her, keeping one eye on Edward who is still staring at me with those mysterious golden eyes of his, always watching me, the depth to them giving me the chills, for I see the pain in his soul that nobody else seems to see.


	6. Chapter 6: Braaaaaaains

**Howdy people! It is ME. Sunshine. You know, the girl who has been writing all of these? Yep. That's me. **

**I don't have much to talk about, and unfortunately, it is a shorter chapter then normal. So I'm just going to skip to the story. OH! But I have been obsessively watching Black Butler so I can write another fanfiction, so that is one reason why I took so long. That, and Nexon games. Oh, and my new keyboard is hard to use. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. I'm actually getting tired of saying this. Stephanie Meyers does, of course. I also do not own Monster High or the Left for Dead series (if it can be considered as such). I own the Northwood family, the town, and any other jerkwads who I throw in there. XD **

**[Onward, my trusty steed!]**

Celestia POV (I like writing her)

I am bouncing off the walls right now. Literally. My smart little brother made suction cup pogo sticks!

Putting that aside, it is dinner time. Whatever their mom is making, it smells DELICIOUS! "Yay, food!" I shout to let my siblings know, and then jog into the kitchen, arms limp at my sides so they swing with every step. "What's for dinner?" I ask this with all the politeness in the world, I assure you.

"Italian food, is that okay?" The woman, assumingly the mom, tells me. I think about that. I've never had Italian food, so I guess I could try it… But what if one of us has an allergic reaction? Oh, wait… Mr. Cullen is a doctor, so he could probably take care of it… Tough decision, but since my siblings are complaining at me, we will eat it.

"Yeah, that's okay!" I say with a big smile, for what else can I do but act my normal way? I grab my MP3 just in case my siblings start bickering over food. Marina and the Diamonds is always a good one. "Guys, time to eat!" I say as my siblings drag themselves into the Kitchen.

The mom makes four plates, and I grab one before one of the boys tries to take two. We sit down at a table that was gestured to us and gobble down the food that was given to us, then hold out our plates to the surprised woman. "Seconds please!" We chime together in a hungry chorus.

Several raised eyebrows occur because of this, but Mrs. Cullen just keeps handing us food. After seven platefuls, they start to run out of food, so I tell them to stop. "We're good now, Mrs. Cullen." I say with a smile, of course.

"Oh, you can call me Esme." Mrs. Cullen tells me, and I have a feeling that she and I are going to become very good friends. Yay, more friends~

"May we be excused?" My siblings all say at the same time, and when Esme tells them yes, they get up, rinsing the dishes and putting them in the dish washer. Good, they are being polite to people for once. Then again, we are the Cullens' guests, and we don't want to be thrown out.

Emmett walks over with a wicked grin. "Hey, Celestia… Do you like… Zombies?"

I gasp and then jump up and down in excitement, clapping my hands. "Zombies? I friggen love zombies! The zombie apocalypse is like drama and blood mixed into one!" I grin. I really do like zombies, I mean, there is violence, then the drama of choosing people, then the drama of dead family members, then the drama of people bitten who commit suicide and it has a negative reaction on the other survivors, then the face-eating goodness. The perfect monster is a zombie, in my opinion, and is easy to kill too.

"Wanna play Left 4 Dead 2? I have the older versions, but not the crap remakes for 2015." Emmett says with a grin. I've been looking everywhere for a copy of Left 4 Dead 2! Where the hell did he get a copy?!

"That. Is. Pure. Awesome." I tell him, bouncing still. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" So we go. He leads me into the living room, and I plop down onto the floor as he gets the game ready.

"Time for "pure awesome"?" Emmett asks, his voice loud and strong. I nod eagerly, ready to kick zombie arse. What? Arse is better than ass. At least arse isn't technically a curse word. "Alright, here's a controller. You know how to play, right?"

I look at him sheepishly. "I never got to play this kind of game, so no…" I laugh softly, embarrassed. After all, I acted as if I knew what I was doing. But the truth is, I have only played the Game Cube, and I don't know of any zombie video games for that. Most of my video games are computer games, after all.

"That's okay, I'll teach you!" and so he did. Minutes later I'm killing zombies with a chainsaw. Of course, I have to be careful to watch the gas. They have some every once in a while, so I keep my eye out. When it gets too low, then I'll go back to using my gun. I like the range of guns too, because it means I don't have to get close to the ugly faces of the undead. Of course, they'll get too close to me to avoid that. Man, I love zombies.

Edward POV

"You like her."

From all the words I was expecting to hear from Lillian's mouth, those three were not a part of them. I was definitely not expecting that. Not at all.

Lillian is standing in an angry pose in front of me, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. She does not look happy with me, but she also looks as if she wants to slap me. I don't want her to get hurt, so… "Don't slap me!" I blurted out un-characteristically, for if Lillian were to break her hand, I think Celestia would become very angry at me.

She just looked at me, and started laughing. "Me? Slap you? Hah! Sorry, not interested in shattering my hand, thanks." Lillian smirks as I stare at her. "Yeah, Edward Cullen, I know your secret. Your family is a vampire coven."

I stare at her with wide eyes. "You know… Everything?"

"Well, not quite everything." Her thoughts are a jumbled mess. "I mean, I don't know your sexual orientation or whether or not you like vanilla or chocolate, but I do know that you are a veggie vamp, not like Draculaura I'm pretty sure, because I haven't seen you faint at the sight of meat or blood, even though that would have been hilarious." Then she rolls her eyes. Who the hell is Draculaura? "Don't worry, your secret is safe with somebody who isn't a pathetic weakling human, if you think that way."

I just stare at her. She seems to be a seer, just like Alice, she has visions, however, she seems to see the futures of other creatures, strange things like _mermaids_. Hah!

"ACH!" I hear Celestia shout from the living room, "Emmett, help!" I didn't even bother listening to Emmett's thoughts, I just ran towards the living room, leaving a slightly dazed Lillian behind me.

Then Celestia starts laughing as I walk in, laying on her back. "Hahaha! Emmett got his arse kicked!" She sings playfully, the TV filled with a Game Over screen. _{AN: I don't know much about L4D, since I don't play it, and I don't even know if it is on X Box/Playstation. } _

Emmett raises an eyebrow at me as I facepalm. A zombie game, of course, no way somebody would try to kill Celestia, she's too sweet. Wait, what did I just think!? She's not sweet at all, she's friggen ANNOYING! But she is pretty… Damnit!

They start the game again, and Celestia getting this adorable look on her face, concentrating insanely, and then she shouts, "Got the chainsaw! Suck on dat, Emmett!" then grins as she murders zombies. _Is it technically murdering if you kill zombies, since they are already dead? 'Oh, I wonder if Esme has ice cream.'_ Celestia let another thought slip, so she's not completely blocked like Bella was? This is confusing. Why can't I hear her think freely? It isn't because she doesn't think… right?


End file.
